Destroyer Warmech
“General, old Destroyer Warmech husks have been found in an old depot near our base. They will prove to be very useful to the WolvesLandians unless we can beat them to the depot.” - EVA Transmission Destroyer Warmechs were experimental walkers used by the Falantan Confederation. It was made as a response to the KyleLandian invasion of Falanta as well as ErrorLandia’s new Marauder Tank series. Towering over most other units, they can crush lesser vehicles beneath their weight. History During the turning point of the Falantan Civil War, the Confederation started to get creative with the weapons they used. This was one of the products of RoboTech Industries, which had been obsessed with furthering the Confederation’s technological power after decades of slim to no progress. Rumors of this weapon’s existence were first picked up during Operation Efforts in Vain, where a towering bipedal walker was seen walking up to the base then quickly falling back. They were also seen again during the raid on Object X. Much like a lot of experimental weapons used by the Confederation, they were far ahead of their time, even surpassing some of ErrorLandia’s greatest feats. Unfortunately, while powerful enough to take on tank divisions by themselves, they were too costly to effectively mass produce and on the wrong side of the war, so they faded into obscurity. This was until Operation “What You Say?!”, where a depot filled with these was discovered by the legendary general’s task force. They finally confirmed their existence when the old hunks of junk still worked, and were just dormant from the pilots’ untimely demise. A reimagined Destroyer Warmech was given to the ErrorLandians to assist them as their numbers were already fairly limited on Falanta. It proved invaluable to the task force it was ultimately given to and allowed them to adopt an entirely new strategy built around it. Nowadays, it is much cheaper to retrofit an older model instead of creating a brand new one. Quality greatly outweighs quantity for these mechanical monsters and is further proof that Ivan’s legacy will never die. Usage Because the Falantan Confederation lacks an Epic Unit like the Centurion, a horde of these is a worthy substitute, even more so than Marauder Tanks. The cannons grafted onto each of their arms decimate tanks and buildings with ease. Because they do not use high explosive rounds, infantry can prove to be a nuisance, especially if they are faster than the warmech itself. They should watch out for commandos, especially. If they get in close, they can plant their C4 charges on their legs to instantly put them out of commission. Note how it says “out of commission”, because these units technically cannot die unless the husk itself is destroyed. That’s right, an engineer can enter it, which ressurects it with half of its health. This essentially acts just like how it did with the Avatar and Juggernaut walkers. As with them, however, an enemy engineer can also recover it. This is one of those “either a blessing or a curse” features that depends usually on whose engineer can run faster. Ever wondered how effective an Avatar with dual Obelisk Lasers would be? Well, now we can get an idea of how it would work! The Laser Capacitor upgrade gives the walker two yellow laser weapons instead of the regular ol’ cannons. These tend to be called “Sunbeams” or “Galeem Rays” depending on who you ask, but they resemble rays of intense sunlight, which could be why it is so effective against structures (They essentially melt them). If the Falantan Confederation goes up against a Nod faction or other faction with such weaponry available to them, be careful when deploying this unit, as they take more damage from energy-based weapons (such as lasers, particle beams, and plasma shots). At least two of the units that carry their weaknesses outrange them as well, putting them at a huge disadvantage. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths * Wins against a lot of its competitors * Very durable * Can target two enemies at once * High damage output * Good against structures * Too heavy to be lifted by Yuriko Omega * Immune to Natasha’s pilot-sniping * Can only be killed once husk is destroyed. Weaknesses * Most expensive monster tank ($3,200) * Presents a very large target * Can be destroyed by Commandoes, especially by hero units such as Tanya and Captain Joe * Not effective against infantry * Can be mind-controlled * Husks can be captured by enemies * Weak to energy weapons * Very slow, even for a Confederate unit * Helpless against aircraft Matchups 1v1’s against other factions’ monster tanks. Outcomes are theorized based on lore, weapons, and how well they perform in their own games. Neither parties are upgraded in either way. Remember that “pricier” doesn’t always mean “better”! * Nod Avatar: Lose * Black Hand Purifier: Win (barely) * GDI Mammoth Mk. III: Win * Scrin Annihilator Tripod: Win (barely) * Reaper-17 Reaper Tripod: Lose * Soviet Apocalypse Tank (RA3): Win (unless using Magnetic Harpoon) * Allied Mirage Tank (RA3): Win * Allied Future Tank X-1 (Uprising): Win (unless using Riot Beam) * ERS King Oni: Lose * Soviet Apocalypse Tank (RA2): Win * Allied Mirage Tank (RA2): Win * Allied Tank Destroyer (RA2): Win * Yuri Mastermind: Uhh... * Terran Thor: Lose * Zerg Ultralisk: Win * Protoss Colossus: Lose * Imperium Baneblade: Win * Ork Gargant: Lose * ErrorLandian Marauder Tank: Win * Kylar Gen. 1 Battle Tank: Win * Kylar Gen. 2 Battle Tank: Lose * WolvesLandian King Tarack Z-1: Win * FoxLandian Tank Destroyer: Win Quotes Note: Quite a number of these quotes were inspired by the Colossus and Megalodon from Mental Omega as well as the Future Tank X-1 from Red Alert 3. When created * I have awakened! * Destiny arrives all the same. * I am complete. When selected * No worthies! * You have need of me? * Ready for battle. * I am the one; I loom over all. * The intimidating giant. * It matters not who I am. * Greetings. * They deserve to die! When ordered to move * A shadow falls upon the land. * Compliance. * The machine is now alive. * Come on! Come on! * Affirmative. * So be it! * Let’s get moving. * Till all is dead. When ordered to attack * I’ve decided your fate. * This is your punishment! * Kill it! * Retiring target! * Not another word! * With pleasure! * Exterminate! * These will be their last moments... * Enough struggling! * The downfall of ALL who oppose Ivan! * War is a necessity in these times... In combat * I am Judgement Day! * Punish these mortals! * Shallow graves await! * Your wounds will never heal. * They have not accepted their fate! * Explain. Explain! EXPLAAIN!! * There is nowhere to run! Retreating * Making a run for it! * I must go; my people need me. * Okay, okay! Sheesh! Category:Walkers Category:Falantan Confederation